


【嘲哳】第四十章

by Puchipuchi122



Category: orignal work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puchipuchi122/pseuds/Puchipuchi122





	【嘲哳】第四十章

复活。

简短的两个字所散发出来的迷幻剂足够让在场的所有人癫狂得手舞足蹈，一个足够神圣的词，一件从古至今没有人能做到的事。

他们轰然跪下，他们一致唱经，他们说这件事，在这里，在未来的某一个微不足道的时刻，即将实现。自从人类出现、拥有独立意识的那时候开始，缠绕在这个词上的执念与痴恋呈指数爆炸式增长，古代的王求仙问道，现在的人信仰圣教，换汤不换药。

那群影子人占领了空寂的圣堂，李宏益的耳边灌满他们的声音。从单独个体细小孱弱的嗡嗡，到最后的重合，叠加，合体，无数人的纷杂咒念组在一起形成奇异的声调，变成抑扬顿挫的歌，已经没有主的美好高洁了，现在这里有了新的神庇护。

永生。

李宏益在他们自发而起的歌声中了解到他们本是一体，只不过因为固有伦常所以分崩离析，教徒是神锲而不舍的追随者，这感觉仿佛成百上亿的蚂蚁汇集在一起累成黑色堡垒无坚不摧，一个庞然大物。呐喊入耳，绵密恼人得像有人拿钉子铁锤极其富有节奏感地往他脆弱的耳膜面上敲击，第一声沉重敦厚，第二声发钝麻木，第三声破了，第四声血流成河。

冯书记看着他迷茫的面孔很是满意，带着他继续往前走。现任市长愣怔仰望那尊高达五米的漆木雕塑，它是支撑第九层用不坍塌的灵魂，所有人的信仰。

神。

现在谁还会记得现任市长是个无神论者这种鬼话。

冯书记对李宏益说，人类早在二十世纪末就提出冻脑计划，那本质上是和我们一样的，但是这仅仅只是提出猜想，至今都没有实现。

未来可期，退一万步来说就算真的有人做到，那么也定然价值不菲，昂贵判定它只有可能是上层贵族和有钱财阀求得永葆青春的消遣玩具。他笑了。我们这个理念只为高层顶端的精英服务。

您感觉得到人类一直在进化吗?从千禧年演变出第四性征开始。

优胜劣汰优胜劣汰。他一度摇晃了下手指。我们敢笃定以后的人只会越活越少，那么有这样进化的风险就务必要保留人类智慧里最顶尖的翘楚。

随后他笑了一下，温柔的。因此，我们需要下层人的牺牲和潜心供养我们的神。

冯书记抚掌，分开，在昏暗里拍了三下。

那边的门开了，逆光中迎来三百五十个人，三百五十个omega戴上沉重的手铐脚镣，三百五十个红肿的腺体被打上致死量的催情剂，每个腺体散发出甜腻的信息素。他们浑浑噩噩脚底踩着绵软的步子，用一块硕大黑布捆扎包裹所有人的裸 体，失去意识缓慢向前，结尾的管理员推搡前面的人，前面的人再推前面的人，然后一个一个如塔罗牌溜一圈倒了，露出三百五十个光洁的屁 股。围观他们的教徒哄笑开，那样子就像看街头杂耍的猴子犯蠢，不过在那一道道炙热的目光里映射出来的可能只有发‘情的母猪。

在场的教徒都是本市各行各业的领头人士。

感谢您我的市长!冯书记一如绅士般朝李宏益俯首作辑。感谢您使用您的名讳为我们贡献了这么多祭品。他站在圣坛最高的台阶上，借以神的名义向大家宣布:

“那么朝圣，开始吧。”

这是一年一度，振奋人心又使人快乐轻松的朝圣。

香甜，呻吟，群’交派对。

冷酷的金属和刺鼻的硝烟。

何似倪在那团甜腻糜烂到让人发昏的信息素里爆发出第一声枪响。短促又激烈的警报刹那惊起一滩伏趴在地面抖动臀部疯狂 操 人的公猪，于是它们惊悚尖叫起来，一声炸起数层浪，一时间场面狂乱得像午夜十二点地下绚烂蹦迪的歌舞厅。

“谁啊——?!”

“抓住他——!!”

有个教徒慌张跑来步路踉跄，“我们中间出了个叛徒!”

“不不是叛徒!”

“——入侵者入侵者!”

趁乱跑跑跑出去了!

妈的赶紧抓啊?!!

有人拎枪朝开启又缓缓闭合的光隙里迅捷地扫射一通，墙面下一秒被镶嵌上无数个子弹孔，门被射穿了。

前线教徒频送捷报:我们在门口发现了血迹!

他往逃生通道下去了!

……他 妈 的居然是个女的!?

alpha?

李宏益在这时恍然间大梦初醒，再睁眼就是满地精 液狼籍的圣堂，三百五十个昏迷的omega身体要么堆叠交叉在一块，要么赤 裸着横陈地面。

刚才这一枪没有人员伤亡，房顶被子弹钻出了一个孔，现在看来只是想趁乱逃走……?

何似倪本来没想打那一枪的，在她的计划里承伤可能性最低的即是最好，最好的就是悄无声息溜走。但是她盯着那个紧锁的大门暗骂了一句操，看来是不眼睁着观赏完一场糜乱的性 交群趴就不能走了。

现在来追她的起码又增加了三个，因为耳后的脚步声时轻时重踏成一片已经非常杂乱了。

耐不住轻声嘶气。

逃生通道的楼梯间不常有人使用，是以顶灯年久失修都没人注意，倒是给何似倪带来许多方便，要知道当代普及的楼道声控灯已经把人搞得一点人身自由都没有。

我他 妈 的听见她了!

人在危急时刻都会被激发出求生的意识，她现在对自己双腿的掌控度几乎为零，剩下的全靠无意识行走，这样看起来就像被木偶线操纵的傀儡奔跑。实话是何似倪已经虚脱到没力，刚才那一通瞎闹已经把她高度紧张的神经彻底挑断，更何况侧腰还不小心中了一枪，紧绷的肌肉让她感觉这还不是很疼，但是一会儿松缓下来就有她好受的。

有一个很突兀的脚步声，咚咚，咚咚，沉重，高定的软皮鞋跟碰撞市中心高级酒店的地板。

腰际那一块麻木得像被打了一针，她似乎能感知到金属弹头穿透皮肤深埋在脉络肌肉里的紧实坚硬，这个小东西顺势堵住泊血的伤口，现在流的应该还不是很多，否则那群人早追上来了。

她甚至感觉不到自己的血在稀松地往外流，但是廉价制服早就湿透，一半是冷汗另一半可能是血。

体内的温度在缓慢流失。

脑内意识溜走，空白。

何似倪捂住伤口，尽量放轻脚步不发出一点声响。现在就在额间一跳一跳的青筋全拜后头的邪教走狗所赐。

身后愈近的脚步声让人觉得恐慌吗?

时间在缓慢流逝，这一秒和下一秒都是如年的漫长。


End file.
